Untold Secrets
by StanfordGrl963
Summary: Slightly AU. Featuring a few OCs and our favority characters. MarkLexie, MerDer, a few OC couples.


This is my first story so be gentle. I would love to hear your thoughts on this: comments, critiques.

* * *

~Chapter 1~

The doors slid open to reveal a young girl. Anyone that saw her could see that the way she was dressed screamed New York right down to the leather jacket and boots. She strolled in holding 2 large cups of coffee and waltzed right past the nurse's station into Mark Sloan's office, settling down into his chair. Smiling, a thought wandered into her head, ' The nurses are gonna have a field day with this, ' as she saw the already whispering women glancing her way. Around the corner, Mark was already heading into his office to change when he opened the door to see Jessica, his daughter; sitting in his favorite chair holding out a Styrofoam cup filled his favorite cappuccino. All he could do was envelope her in a bear hug as he hasn't seen her in a few years. "You do know the nurses are watching, right? And, if you are right, then news of you hugging me will be spinning around the hospital by lunch."

"I told you I was going to pick you, your mom, Christian and CJ at the airport next week. Speaking of your mother how is Melissa?" He led her to the couch, wondering why they would come so early, and thinking that Jess probably convince Melissa to come early. Jess is his 15 year old daughter with Melissa, an old childhood friend and a very successful OBGYN back in New York. Melissa had gotten married early on to Christian, a cardiothoracic surgeon when they were 22. They tried getting pregnant, but found out they have a slim chance at having a baby, so Mel went to Mark to help her. He couldn't turn her down, they've been best friends since they'd been in diapers and he could see that she really wanted this. They went to her OBGYN to help her get pregnant and 9 months later, Jess came into their live.

"We came early to surprise you and mom is perfectly fine. She took a month off from work to make sure I got settled in. We came here early only because I wanted to see the campus and get settled in and I missed you, Dad." She was going to attend Seattle Med in August and he guessed that she already signed up for her classes online. She was a really smart girl, graduating high school at only 10 and graduated top of her class at Duke when she turned 12. At 15, she was going to be the youngest person ever admitted to Seattle Med and, if he knew his daughter, would finish in a couple of years. "Mom and Christian and the little tyke are at the Archfield, probably resting from the plane ride. CJ was already passed out when the plane landed, so you'll probably only see mom today. But if he wakes up, you'll see the tonight at dinner." CJ was Melissa and Christian's 5 year old miracle.

"So, I'm guessing you're here to-"

"Tour the hospital, meet your friends, and Lexie." They talked constantly on the phone and it didn't surprise him that Jess wanted to meet Lexie. She wanted to meet the one woman that actually held onto her manwhore of a dad for more than one night. "So, what are we waiting for? Come on, I'm not waiting for you any longer." She grabbed his wrist, literally dragging him out the door. They linked arms walking around the hospital, emitting stares from attendings, residents, and interns.

* * *

After a couple of hours, and a change of clothes for Mark, they were sitting in the cafeteria catching up on the pass three years. He found that she was still studying dance, hip hop and ballet, and already has her license. "You know I'm not going to let you drive my cars, right?" a grunt came from her throat as she sipped her coffee. She may look a lot like her mother, but her personality and attitude reflected Mark perfectly, right down to the silver highlights she now has in her black hair. "Don't worry; I'm going to get you your own car in a few months, for your birthday." This brought a smile to her face that emulated her father's. Her eyes played a glint in her eyes from the joy, mixing in well with the ice blue ring around her eyes, the one thing she inherited from both her parents. She was born with a defect that made her eyes have two colors instead of one, the ice blue of her fathers surrounding the brown from her mothers.

"I have to get back to the hotel soon. Mom wants me back for dinner and she wants you there, too. She misses you. And she brought your favorite pie. I wish I could've met Lexie today, though." He smiled at the thought that Mel actually brought one of her homemade pies to Seattle. He loved those pies, especially the apple, strawberry, and cinnamon pie she always makes for his birthday.

"Tell your mother I'll lobe there, but I might be a little late. I have to take care of things." His eyes wandered over to Lexie, sitting a few table over with her friends who were talking about Jess probably.

"You are going to tell about you and Lexie? Good. I mean, he and Meredith have no say in who chose to date, and from what I hear, she's perfect for you." He loved his daughter, somehow, she always know the right things to say. "I'll stay and we'll walk out together. Oh, and mom wants to meet her, too." He shook his head laughing; knowing Mel only wanted to meet her so that she could decide if she was right for him. She was overprotective of him sometimes, and he her.

"Maybe she'll meet her tonight if everything goes well. I got to go talk to him. Are you going to be fine by yourself?" Nodding her head, he took off to find Derek.

* * *

"Derek, we need to talk." He found him on the balcony "I'm seeing Lexie. I'm sleeping with her, too, but it's more than that. We're happy...I'm happy. We-" before he could get another word in, Derek's fist was in his face, connecting to his jaw. Mark reeled back, "I deserved that...WAIT, I didn't deserve that." remembering the words Jess said, "You have no right in who I sleep with-" Another punch was thrown and this time, Mark hit back. Before you know, they were beating the hell our of each and a crowd was appearing, with the Chief and rushing to put a stop to this and shouldering his way through the crowd.

Jess was on her way to see if her dad was in his office when she saw the crowd and rushed through to see that her father was wrestling with on the floor of the balcony. She rushed over before went over and pulled her dad away by his scrub collar. "DAD!!DAD!! STOP!! It's over, dad. It's done." She examined his face, looking over the bruises and cuts on his face and the swollen right hand that was growing twice its size. "We got to clean and stitch you up. Come on." There was no doubt that he wanted his daughter to stitch him up. He, Mel and Christian all taught her everything they knew about medicine and more. There was no doubt that everyone heard her call him dad, but right now he didn't care. He was just glad that he told Derek.

* * *

"What is she doing?" Christina, Izzie, Alex, Meredith, George and just about the whole hospital was outside the hospital room that was occupying Mark and Jess. They found out her name earlier on in the day when one of the nurses overheard the two talking. Why is she doing that? Does she even know how to do that?" They all saw Jess clean Mark's wounds and were starting to suture the two cuts on his face. They were all wondering why this teenager was stitching up his wounds. But when they saw her skillful hand movements and precision, they knew that Mark had taught her. He had taught his **daughter** how to suture. His hand was already examined my Callie, who stood outside the room, looking into the window. _'How could Mark not tell me about his? About his own daughter?!'_

Lexie was watching in awe just behind Callie. "Mark has a daughter. He has a daughter." voicing the question that was running through everyone's head. Lexie shyly went inside, wondering if she should go in at all. Mark and Jess looked up and she and everyone outside could see the stunning resemblance between them. Their eyes, the hair and the attitude. It all makes sense to them now. They were father and daughter. Mark and Jessica Sloan. Jess saw her and went around her to close the door and the blinds so nobody could see or hear anything.

The groan from everybody was loud and questions on why they would want to talk to Lexie. "Jess probably heard that Lexie has a photographic memory or something." was one of the many reasons that swirled in the air, but they were far from right.

"So, you're Lexie. Dad has told me a lot about you. I'm Jessica, but you can call me Jess." she went back to working on the suture above his eye. Lexie muttered a hi. "Don't worry. Dad will tell you tomorrow. And knowing him, he'll probably tell you tonight in bed." They bother blushed at the statement. "What? You know it's true. So, you are coming to dinner. Mom wants to meet you."

"She's talking about Melissa, her mom. That is, if I'm still your boyfriend? You're Anne Frank?" Lexie laughed, walking over to the bed. "Of course you are. And yes, I'll go." She bent down to kiss him.

"Dad, go get change. And, now, you guys get to walk out of this hospital holding hands for the world to see. Well, maybe just the hospital." 10 minutes later, they all walked out the door; Jess a few steps ahead and Mark and Lexie, finally holding hands in public. Finally out in the open.

They weren't going to hear the end of this tomorrow.


End file.
